project_matterthieffandomcom-20200214-history
Vessel Drive Classes
Haze Stinger Drive A rather well established type of drive and exists in numerous variations. They can be fueled by most types of energy-rich hazes and use various combustion techniques to generate a fiery jet. Their trails dissipate quickly and they can maintain a good speed even in lower models, thus forming a reliable middle ground of drive. Most ships equipped with a Haze Stinger also come with a Haze collector, which allows the vessel to collect additional fuel on the fly, reducing the time between proper refuels of concentrated haze drastically. The Kagir Republic developed the drive concept at the same time as the Sultanate of Karikkas, coincidentally. Solar Drive Due to the absence of useful resources necessary for the construction of more conventional drive types, the FRU had to resort to alternative ways, namely fueling their ships with the ubiquitous light in the Far Reaches. Usually these drives utilize some form of collector, usually a dish or special alloy beams, which feed the energies into a reservoir, which in turn funnels those energies into the drive nozzles. Typical for those drives are their bright tails. While energy for Solar Drives can be had for free, one might be out of luck in darker areas. Damage to the collector can be detrimental as well. Solars can be some of the fastest drives and are best used on fast interceptors. Bulwark Heat Compression Drive Bulwark drives, sometimes dubbed ‘furnaces’ work on the basis of a compression chamber that ejects a propelling jet towards the aft of the vessel. They generate a substantial amount of excess heat and left over exhaust in the form of black haze. A great advantage of these drives is that they can be fed with nearly any imaginable substance. On the flipside, any amateur can tell where a furnace has been by following the thick, black trail that it left behind. Despite their plethora of downsides, they are best used on capital ships that need lots of torque to be set into motion. Spirit Drive Spirit Drives use make use of the powers of spirits from the Spiritual World to propel ships. There are two known types of this drive class which differ vastly in the underlying ideology and means of acquiring the energy. Symbiotic Type They concept of a symbiotic spirit drive was first brought to the table by a researcher from the Shioni Kingdom, during recent talks of a pact between the Kingdom and the Kagir Republic, which was seeking potential allies to fight against Merkade. The concept would form a symbiotic relationship between the ship's crew, upon which the special core had been installed, and a counter-force in the Spiritual world. However, this concept somehow failed and never made it past the blueprints. Further details were omitted from the public report. Abusive Type This type of Spirit drive utilizes a special kind of forcefield that draws in weaker Spiritual Beings. Once they enter the engine they are drained of every ounce of their potential energy, redirecting this to their main battery. The effectiveness of the drive mainly relies on the spiritual activity of the area in which it travels - thus rendering it completely useless in areas such as Vygar and the Machine Kingdom. Shioni scholars advocate strongly against this type of drive, as its use may provoke consequences from the Spirit world.Category:Technologies Category:Vessels Category:Meta